1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages, and particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) package with improved working stability and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate, and an encapsulation enclosing the LED chip. The LED chip includes a pair of electrodes electrically connecting to outer electrodes via gold wires. To firmly secure the gold wires to the LED chip, glue is usually used.
However, the glue needs a long period of time to be cured before the gold wires/LED chip combination can be in the subsequent encapsulation process, which causes the manufacturing of the LED package to have a high cost and low efficiency. Furthermore, during the encapsulation process or use of the LED package, the connections between the gold wires and the LED chip are easily to break, resulting in that the LED package can not work normally, which severely affects the work stability and reliability of the LED package. What is desired, therefore, is an LED package which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.